Complexity
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: When our two heroes have too much free time, will they realize their feelings for each other or be as blind as ever? I would count on the latter. This is now a series of one shots, some interconnected, some random!
1. The Gang

It was inevitable. That was all that could have been said for the two. Not only were they perfect opposites, but opposites that fit together. Him with his narrowed, coy eyes and her with the wide and trusting forest ones. Their mental stare downs happened daily, practically never stopping or beginning. From time to time, in the peace of their shared home, his red irises would widen and he would let out a chuckle, causing confusion to the other occupant. It was because he knew her thoughts and wavelength like his own, and he knew when he had won the competition that she was unaware of. He always came out on top mentally, but her soul would always be the thing controlling his madness.

Anyway, with the saying opposites attract, the two teenagers had awkward moments off and on about once an hour. Right now was proving to be the beginning of another, in Tsubaki's opinion. Soul and Maka had invited Tsubaki and Black*Star over after a particularly boring day of school. Ever since the villains had been defeated, life had been simple for the two partners. A little too simple, when you put it all together. It was enough time for the suppressed feeling between the opposites to have time to rise and give the two_ something_ for each other. No one was aware of this happened, much less the two effected. Except for Tsubaki, who could see exactly what was happening. She knew it because it was happening between her and Black*Star, she could feel it. And honestly, it didn't bother her in the least. But those two, between _those_ anything could happen.

"Give it back Soul!" Maka yelled, knees on his stomach as she reached for his outstretched arm. In his pale hand was a brown leather book, dangling across the couch back. He smirked at her, eyes lidded sleepily as he yawned and stretched his arm even higher. Maka let out a huff and dug her knee into his chest. He let out a groan of pain and shifted so her knees weren't digging in anymore. Thus making her fall forward, placing her chest directly in his face. Tsubaki let out a mental groan as she observed the couple. Maka didn't even notice her predicament, and Soul still kept the book out of her grasp.

"Tsk, Tsk, Maka," Soul mumbled, suffocating slowly from the girls weight. "You are still tiny tits, aren't you?" He said with a chuckle and Maka jumped off him, blushing furiously. Soul then pulled the book to his chest and turned around, back facing the red girl as he shuffled through the pages. Maka perked up and frowned, scratching his back in vain, trying to get to the book. Soul started laughing and turned his head around to give a smirk to the girl.

"Wow, Maka. I didn't think innocent Ms. Goodie-goodie would be reading something like _this_." He threw the book to a curious Black*Star, who grasped it and read the open page, to Maka's horror.

"Maka!" Black*Star exclaimed to an even more blushing girl. "Wowza!" Maka frowned and hid behind Tsubaki, burying her flaming face in her back.

"I'm sorry Maka," Soul said with sarcasm as he stood up and pulled the upset girl into his arms. "I know you didn't want us to know your dirty little secret," Maka clawed the grinning boy and ran into her room as Tsubaki gave the two laughing boys grim looks.

"Really?" She huffed and headed to the embarrassed girl's room. Soul and Black*Star looked at each other and jumped on the couch and opened the book again. Tsubaki knocked on Maka's door and opened it, stepping into the room. Maka had her face buried in the pillows on her bed. Tsubaki sat down on the corner of her coverlet and patted the blushing girls back.

"It's alright," she said and Maka sat up to glare at her.

"No… NO NO NO!" Maka said with a furious look. "It's not my book, its Blair's idea of a sick, twisted joke. She replaced my normal book with that perverted thing, and then made it look like I was reading it. Then Soul saw me read it and freak, so he took it and yeah. Now he thinks I'm a prude and so does Black*Star probably." Tsubaki laughed.

"So what," Tsubaki said calmly. "They already think that anyway." Maka screeched and jumped up, hitting Tsubaki into the wall and screaming. Black*Star and Soul leapt into the room, hearing Maka's furious squeal.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star cried and ran to the injured weapon. "You monster!" He said and pointed towards Maka. He then sat down and cradled Tsubaki's unconscious head in his lap. "My poor Tsubaki!" He mumbled and Soul and Maka just looked at each other is confusion. Black*Star started brushing Tsubaki's hair out of her face. He then stood up and carried the girl bridal style out of Maka's house. "We are going now," He said and stormed off. Maka and Soul burst out laughing.

"Maka, you… you hit Tsubaki?" Soul chuckled and Maka nodded.

"She said you and Black*Star think I'm a prude!" she exclaimed and Soul snorted.

"That's uncool, Maka." He said with a lazy smirk, "We _know _you are one!" Maka hit him over the head in her clenched fist and he fell to the ground. "Oww!" He whined and kicked Maka's legs out from under her, causing her to land on his lap. Maka then slapped him in the neck and he stumbled, tipped Maka to the floor, now lying with her back on the carpet. He hovered above her, holding his throbbing skull as she tried to push him off.

"You're crushing my legs!" She complained and Soul collapsed on her.

"Oops!" He said as she was crushed by his weight. "Not my fault you're puny!" Maka growled and Soul leaned down until his face was inches away from hers. "Looks like I'm always the one higher than you!" He smirked and Maka head butted the albino.

"In your dreams!" she growled.


	2. Holding Hands

She was walking a bit in front of him. If he wished so, he could easily grab her hand. As if. Soul had to admit he didn't have the nerve. She looked back at him and grinned, tilting her head to one side and letting the sweet smile diminish when she saw his glare.

"What's wrong Soul?" She asked concerned and he shook his head.

"Nothing is," She smiled again and turned back to walking, his gaze once again going to that swinging hand. Just a few inches away from his, it was easily in range. Just this little thing, but he didn't have the guts. Soul let out a small sigh and glared at his own hand.

"You wimp," he whispered softly and then something grabbed his other hand.

"Come on Soul! We are going to be late!" She said to him and started to drag him through the hall. But all Soul could think about was the soft hand enclosed in his, holding tightly. And he didn't want to let go.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have followed/favorited this story! Since you all asked nicely, I have decided to continue this! Hope you like!**

**Special thanks to nerdygangsta, AnimeFreak8, and Lusaay. Thanks for the reviews, I am glad you like this. And to those 4 awesome fav/followers, THANKS YAH SO MUCH! :). So R and R, and sorry it is so short. I tried to write something that applys to everyone. You can't tell me this has never happened to you... if not sorry again lol!**


End file.
